ma_testfandomcom-20200214-history
Plasma conduit
A plasma conduit, (sometimes referred to as a power conduit) is a vital part of the warp drive and power grids of many spacefaring cultures. Cleaning plasma conduits was considered to be a menial task, and sometimes delegated as a disciplinary measure. ( ; ) Warp plasma conduit A warp plasma conduit directs high energy electro-plasma known as warp plasma or drive plasma from the warp core through the ship to the plasma injectors in the nacelle tube. ( ; ) In 2063, the time-displaced crew of the assisted Zefram Cochrane with making repairs to his warp ship. Lieutenant Barclay found a length of copper tubing, and suggested that it be used to replace the damaged warp plasma conduit. Commander La Forge approved, but noted that it would have to be reinforced with a nanopolymer. ( ) :See also: power transfer conduit EPS conduit An EPS conduit takes small amounts of plasma from the warp core or the impulse engines and redirects it throughout the ship for use in powering other systems, such as weapons and deflectors. The EPS mains of the were located on deck 13, close to cargo bay 4. ( ) Specific references In 2129, the plasma conduits on a Kantare supply ship were overloaded by an ion storm, causing it to crash-land on an unidentified planet. ( ) In 2153, a plasma conduit rupture aboard a Xindi-Primate ship was faked by Archer's crew to explain the Xindi crew's loss of consciousness, when in fact they'd had their memories wiped in an effort to extract information. ( ) In November 2154, Hoshi Sato feigned annoyance about the 'noisy' plasma conduits that ran across the ceiling in her quarters. This was done in order to prepare Captain Archer for his dealings with Ambassador Gral, whose people thrived on arguments. ( ) The plasma conduit on a Bajoran raider piloted by Kira Nerys and Jadzia Dax in 2370 suffered damage in battle, forcing them to eject the associated plasma tank. ( ) An unshielded warp plasma conduit can interfere with combadges. ( ) By running a plasma conduit through the 's primary phaser coupling, the ship's phaser power was almost doubled.( ) A Bajoran transport carrying Kai Winn Adami and Vedek Bareil Antos to Deep Space 9 in 2371 had a molecular fracture in one of its plasma conduits. The conduit's collapse destroyed the entire relay system. ( ) In early 2371, Joseph Carey and B'Elanna Torres had an argument over realigning the 's lateral plasma conduit. This action would have resulted in an overload. ( ) After the power supply grid on Deep Space 9 was overloaded in 2371, it caused a power surge that blew out a plasma conduit, blocking a Jefferies tube with debris. ( ) Also in 2371, a phase variance in plasma conduit 3 inhibited Voyager's thrusters. This was caused by Torres', Seska's and Carey's illicit attempt to use a spatial trajector. ( ) Later that year, the warp plasma conduit was one of the areas where a Founder planted a device that gave it access to all of the systems of the Defiant. ( ) In 2372, Tom Paris, affected by hyper-evolution, used a phaser on Voyager s port plasma conduit and knocked out power throughout the ship. ( ) Lon Suder tried to use an EPS conduit to dispose of the body of Crewman Darwin after he murdered him, but he damaged the conduit while putting the body inside and the remains were only severely burned instead. ( ) A blown plasma conduit was one of several reasons proposed by Kira Nerys for an explosion witnessed by herself and Miles O'Brien. ( ) When Tierna blew himself up aboard Voyager in 2372, he took out a primary plasma conduit. ( ) In 2373, plasma conduit G6 blew in Engineering during a battle between Voyager and the Nerada. ( ) Soon after, Torres attributed an unspecified malfunction to a plasma conduit, while Paris correctly suspected the problem lay with the anodyne relays. ( ) In 2374, a plasma conduit exploded aboard the when the ship was attacked by Cardassian destroyers, knocking out Benjamin Sisko. ( ) Also that year, malfunctioning bioneural gel packs on Voyager caused false readings to be fed to the sensors that incorrectly showed plasma conduits were rupturing on decks seven and thirteen. ( ) Soon after, Janeway listed a plasma conduit amongst the things a replicator was capable of creating upon instructions. ( ) In 2375, Harry Kim untruthfully claimed to Paris to have been checking the plasma conduits in section 22 of the Varro generational ship, when he was in fact with Derran Tal. ( ) In 2376, when Voyager was hit by a neutronic wavefront, a plasma conduit ruptured on deck nine. ( ) In 2377, Chakotay asked The Doctor, functioning as the ECH, to repair ruptured plasma conduits aboard Voyager, but The Doctor felt he'd do better to remain in command. ( ) de:Plasmaleitung es:Conductor de plasma ja:プラズマ・コンジット Category:Energy technology Category:Warp